


After Heat

by kitausu



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: The week after heats is…rough. And not rough in the fun way Lance usually means when said in conjunction with Shiro and a bed.





	After Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in a place where I needed a little more softness in the world, so this is the result.

The thing about heats, especially heats with Shiro, is that they are _intense._

From the moment Lance feels the slick pooling between his thighs and Shiro catches the scent, it is all engines go, please fuck me harder sir, absolutely no stop for 5 days.

And it’s good, it’s _really_ good and Lance lives for how grounded and owned he feels now that he is mated. The pleasure he gets from letting Shiro claim him, own him and take what belongs to him is honestly beyond parallel.

Now, that being said, the week after heats is…rough. And _not_ rough in the fun way Lance usually means when said in conjunction with Shiro and a bed.

Nope, they are rough in the way where all the pain immunity his heat gives is suddenly out the door and all the aches and pains of being thoroughly used and bred for days catches up in one fell swoop that leaves Lance out for the count.

This time it’s even worse because somehow his and Keith’s heats finally synch up and all the alpha hormone driven posturing between Shiro and Hunk that had been really fucking hot to Lance’s lizard hindbrain now make him roll his eyes and groan as his lower back throbs.

“How are you feeling?”

Shiro looks sheepish as he holds out a cup of water and two pain pills like they will save him from Lance’s ire. Unfortunately, Shiro looks so sad and pathetic as he helps Lance drink while laying down and fluff his pillow before cautiously taking a seat on the corner of the bed that Lance can’t hold on to his (entirely righteous) anger for long.

“I feel like I was run over by a truck…in the ass.”

Shiro winces, metal fingers twisting the sheets from nerves and probably about to rip a hole in them…again. Lance sighs and feels all of his irritation slip out of his grasp like water.

“A very cute truck though.”

And there is the happy puppy dog look that Shiro is so good at. Lance immediately opens his arms so Shiro can grab him and pull him close, mindful of Lance’s still incredibly sore behind.

Lance’s omega side likes the contrast of being naked and cuddled up to a fully clothed Shiro and he starts to purr before he even realizes it. Shiro’s answering rumble moments later is what draws his attention to the fact and Lance maybe sort of wants to roll his eyes again but it’s such a soft perfect moment he can’t help but purr a little louder.

They stay like that for ages, Shiro eventually shifting Lance so he is fully draped across his chest and there is no space between them. Lance almost calls Shiro out for his cuddle monster ways, but he knows Shiro will just call him out in return so there really is no point.

“Have you checked in on Keith yet?”

There is a little competitive part of Lance that wants to know if Keith’s Alpha (okay, yes, Lance’s best friend, but right now, Hunk is Keith’s Alpha) is as capable of destroying a body as Shiro. Or, at the very least, that Keith is in just as much pain as Lance is. He would take that, too.

“Keith is fine, Hunk is taking care of him, just like I’m taking care of you.”

Shiro probably means that as a way to turn the subject back to them, his instincts still running on the possessive side so close to the end of Lance’s heat and not exactly loving the name of another alpha falling from the lips of his recently bred omega.

“Yeah, Hunk is a good Alpha.”

Lance giggles as he feels Shiro stiffen, the soft rumble of contentment still vibrating through his chest spiking into a growl.

“But you’re better.”

The growl shifts immediately back to a proud soothing rumble as Shiro basks in his mate’s compliment and satisfaction.

“So easy.”

Lance blows a playful raspberry at the hollow of Shiro’s throat, the only exposed skin he can reach that isn’t Shiro’s face all covered in a week of stubble.

Shiro growls again, jokingly loud and put on as he moves as if to flip Lance onto his back, smirking at the startled scream and the way Lance immediately clings to his chest to save him. When he settles back down onto his back, Lance tucks his head into Shiro’s shoulder, exposing the freshly remarked claiming bite on his shoulder in a way guaranteed to drive Shiro wild, though entirely unintentional in the moment.

When Shiro bites it again, lightly, teasingly, tasting the tangy old blood dried there, they are both surprised by the moan ripped from Lance’s throat.

“Wait, no, I can’t.”

There is an edge of panic in Lance’s voice, even as the remnants of heat in his veins force his wrecked body to show interest. Shiro simply shushes him, settling Lance more securely against his chest and rocking him soothingly in his arms.

“I know, baby, don’t worry. I know.”

Shiro continues to rock him softly side to side until Lance finally falls asleep. His breath is a hot puff of air ghosting rhythmically across Shiro’s neck, soothing him and reassuring him of his omega’s safety. Shiro falls asleep not long after, the scent or their claiming still faint in the air.

 

It is the afternoon of the third day after Lance’s heat that he finally feels up to walking. He leans heavily against Shiro, occasionally hinting that maybe Shiro should just carry him. They both know if he does, Shiro will just carry him the rest of the week and it is better for Lance’s sore muscles if he walks.

Lance learned that the hard way.

Keith and Hunk are in the dining room when they get there, Keith cradled in Hunk’s lap as they eat. Keith has a noticeably new and permanent looking bite mark high up on his neck, just below his jaw. The edges are a deep purplish black, and the scabbing looks intense. Much to Lance’s delight, Keith and Hunk are both blushing deep crimson as they catch Shiro and Lance looking their way in the doorway.

“So, you finally tied the knot, so to speak! Congratulations!”

Hunk whines and buries his face in his hands, Keith grumbles at being jostled and at being subjected to such a terrible pun because even though he loves Lance, he does _not_ love puns.

Lance simply cackles as he lets Shiro guide him to a heavily cushioned chair and fill his plate for him. ( _Spoiled_ Shiro murmurs fondly in his ear as he sets it down in front of him).

They eat in silence for a bit, but Lance can tell after years of friendship that Hunk is working himself up to something. His cheeks are getting darker and redder by the minute, and Keith honestly looks like he is about to have an aneurism as he looks worriedly between Hunk and Shiro.

“Shiro I—“

Shiro hold his hand up, cutting Hunk off right away and simply smiling in understanding.

“Now that you’re bonded, I don’t think it will be a problem next time.”

Hunk deflates like a balloon, expression clearly relieved that he won’t actually have to have a conversation with his alpha that he really did not want to have. Keith looks nearly as relieved as Hunk and settles more comfortably back into his lap.

Lance loves how Hunk and Keith are together, they really are perfect for each other.

Lance turns to Shiro to ask if he could sit in his lap, too, except Shiro is already moving away from the table and patting his knee and Lance grins.

He loves how he and Shiro are together even more.


End file.
